A Walk In The Rain
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Dracula meets a girl on a rainy day. My first Dracula fic, be gentle loosely based around 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' Rated for safety- Very much D/M
1. A Walk In The Rain

_**A Walk In The Rain**_

It was raining; again typical England- Billie had long since missed her bus. She muttered a soft curse and pulled the cotton hood of her worn hoodie over her blonde head; hunched her shoulders and began to trudge the long lonely route back to her home.

* * *

_She_ had loved taking walks in the rain. He fondly remembered many occasions when _she_ would wake him early or keep him up late to beg his company as _she_ walked in dawn or dusk rain. He was unsure quite why he had returned to England- perhaps it was his sentimentality- driving him to retrace long forgotten steps.

Squelch!

"Merde" a soft female utterance to the left caught his attention. Far be it from him to ignore a damsel in distress. Perhaps there was a reason for him to be here after all.

* * *

Bloody rain; bloody mud; bloody… hell what happened to the rain? She could hear the rain pounding around her but it wasn't touching her?

"Excuse me" a man's voice spoke. "Are these your spectacles Miss?"

"If they've got a bent arm and a hair line crack down the left lens then yes they are"

A laugh. "Your spectacles dear lady"

Billie slid the battered glasses onto her nose and blinked the world back into focus. "Thank you" she lifted her eyes to look at the man. He was tall, slender with thick dark hair pulled into a pony tail; a pale face with refined features, straight nose, pale green eyes and thin pale lips. He was wearing a long dark coat; black trousers and shoes. He held a black umbrella in one gloved hand. The other he held out to help her up.

"Thank you" she said again. Glad to see that chivalry hadn't died after all.

"It was no problem I assure you" the man smiled, dazzlingly, still sheltering her beneath his umbrella. "Have you far to go this afternoon?"

"About a mile" she wiped the dripping hair away from her brow "I couldn't get digs closer to college"

"You have to walk a mile at this time of day, in February- in the rain?" he didn't sound happy about that. "I insist that you take my umbrella"

"I couldn't" she demurred. "It's yours, how would I get it back to you?"

"Very well" the man's smile didn't slip. "If you will not take the umbrella I will escort you home- that way neither of us gets any wetter"

Billie bit her lip. Who was this guy? How many strangers offered to walk a girl home in this day and age? As if sensing her discomfort the man bowed slightly. "Vladimir Temps*, and you are?"

"Wilhelmina Murray" she imitated his use of the full name. Her eyes widened as his face displayed pure shock.

"Pardon me Miss Murray" He replied recovering quickly, he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Tentatively she accepted the proffered limb and together they set off in the direction of Billie's flat.

* * *

Wilhelmina Murray. That name has haunted him for so long- for those short years she was the only light in his life now after all this time he truly would be damned if he would let her slip away again.

* * *

_***Vlad Temps was the real name of the real 'Count Dracula'**_

_**What do you think?- Should I continue or should I just let it lie? I do have more planned...  
**_

_**Let me know- please R&R**_

_**Your friend**_

_**MyraValhallah**_


	2. Whispers

_**Welcome to chapter Two Messieurs et Mesdames.**_

_**This one's slightly longer than it's predecessor.**_

_**I would like to thank **_**trickstersink**_** and **_**Isabeau Jones**_** for reviewing the last chapter- this one goes out to you two.**_

_**And now, on with the show...**_

* * *

_**Whispers**_

"That you Billie?" came the voice of her friend and roommate Lucy Westenra from the kitchen.

"Who else would I be Lu?" she laughed entering the kitchen and pulling her mud splattered jumper over her head; she dropped it on the pile of dirties that Lucy was just about to push into the drum. "I'm going for a shower"

Warm water felt wonderful against her skin as she scrubbed the shower gel into it. She closed her eyes she repeated the procedure with the shampoo and her scalp.

…_Mina…_

Her eyes snapped open again and a shiver ran down her spine.

* * *

"_Remember me my Mina, remember our love"_

The connection was still there. It was weak certainly, but the fact that it was still, partially intact gave him hope. He wondered how much of what he'd told her she had heard. How much she had understood.

Upon leaving her at the door of her home Vladimir had promptly taken himself to his own dwelling- a place that he had kept to remind himself of her. He was now lying upon the bed they had shared inhaling the lingering scent of his Mina.

During his walk with Wilhelmina he had fancied her unsightly trousers and jumper had metamorphosed into the dry-blood red gown of crushed velvet that his Mina had favoured- her blonde hair pulled away from her pale face and curling loosely down to her shoulders and flowing into her black cloak.

The humans had a saying. 'Third time lucky' he sincerely hoped that it was true for them as well.

First had been his Beloved Elizabeta- losing her had been the catalyst that started his decent into the darkness. Secondly had been innocent little Mina. Mina didn't deserve what happened to her all she had done was break a vow which shouldn't have been made in the first place.

* * *

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs just as she was leaving the bathroom, wrapped in a large warm and fluffy towel. She heard Lucy's surprised gasp. Then, moments later the door clicked shut.

"Billie! Come and see this!"

"Give us a minute Lu" she called back and shot into her room to dress.

When she entered the kitchen _five_ minutes later dressed in her favourite flannel pyjamas and a pair of fluffy socks she found Lucy staring awestruck at a bouquet of blood red roses wrapped in silver paper tied with a rather tasteful small ribbon.

"That's it?" Billie scowled turning to make herself some cocoa. "You called me to see some stupid bouquet you got sent"

She wasn't feeling inclined to admire the blooms- despite the fact that they were a favourite of hers.

"_You_ got sent" Lucy corrected. "They were addressed to you, Bill"

Billie's jaw dropped. She wasn't the kind of girl that got admirers- that was for pretty girls like Lucy. She'd only once had a boyfriend and that hadn't ended brilliantly.

"There's a card too" Lucy held a small silver envelope between her index and middle fingers. Written on the back in fancy calligraphic black was _Wilhelmina Murray._

Billie took the card, her hand trembling- no one used her full name, apart from on formal documents, of course.

"Who delivered these?" she asked as she gently tore open the envelope.

"I have no idea- they were just left sitting on the door step." Lucy shrugged.

The card was plain and made of thick ivory paper; the script inside read.

'_Dear Wilhelmina,_

_I know that this sounds very forward_

_given that we have only just met and all_

_but I would be honoured if you would join_

_me for a meal tomorrow night. There_

_is a lovely little restaurant not far from_

_Covent Garden- please meet me there at six PM_

_Yours_

_Vladimir'_

Under the signature was written the name of the restaurant in question. The place was really expensive. There was a joke circulating the campus that that place made the 'Ritz' look like a greasy spoon price wise.

"So who's your admirer?" Lucy was itching for a little gossip. "Is he a student?"

"No" Billie felt her cheeks heat up. "He's a bit older than us; I met him on my way home- I slipped and he came to my rescue and walked me home- I missed the bus and got wet"

"Ooh" Lucy smiled dreamily, her hazel eyes sparkling. "A knight in Shining Armour- how romantic; what's his name?"

"Vladimir" the heat became a burn

"Ooh sounds foreign- where's he from?"

"How the hell should I know- but I guess I can find out for you. He asked me out for a meal, tomorrow" She showed Lucy the card.

"Your first date in three years… and its _there_?" Lucy was practically swooning and Vladimir wasn't even in the room; recovering swiftly Lucy asked with a wry smile. "What are you going to wear?"

* * *

_**There we go. Chapter 2. Let me know what you think of this one... The name of the restaurant will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Myra**_


	3. Cena Presso il Leone e L'agnello

_**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I dedicate this latest one to you guys.**_

_**The title means Dinner at the Lion and Lamb.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cena Presso il Leone e L'agnello  
**_

Vladimir was waiting in the Restaurant- six o'clock had been and gone and Wilhelmina had not appeared. As a gentleman he was aware that it was a woman's prerogative to be fashionably late but at his age there was no getting rid of his impatient streak.

"Um…" an embarrassed little clearing of the throat caught his attention. He turned and felt that if his heart were still in service it would have skipped a beat. "Sorry I'm late"

"Five minutes is hardly late my dear" he rose, took her hand and gallantly kissed the back of it. He smelled the blood rushing up into her cheeks. "You look beautiful by the way"

He smelled the blush darken.

"You don't think it's too much?" he could feel the apprehension rolling off her.

He cast an approving eye over the black dress she was wearing. Her blonde hair- which had previously mostly hidden by that unflattering hooded jumper she'd been wearing- was scraped away from her face and held by a plastic grip.

Her face was lightly painted; just a little colour at the lips and eyes.

"Not at all Wilhelmina, my dear"

"Billie" she mumbled. "My friends call me Billie"

He would prefer to call her Mina like he used to but he supposed that times had changed. "Well then _Billie_. You must call me Vlad- it is only fair"

Billie's surprised reaction to the simplest of gestures, his seating her, intrigued him. It was almost as if she were not used to a man's attentions. Mina; not that he often cared to remember; had been engaged to be married when they met so used to the behaviour.

* * *

Billie watched Vladimir… no Vlad, closely over the course of the evening- he was old fashioned but let her order; two rare steaks with plenty of '_sauce_', of course it had a French name in the menu that she didn't understand- having opted to study German at school. His green eyes lit up with approval as he saw the dish and she felt the strangest sensation she'd ever experienced. She could feel the approval and what seemed to be pride but she knew that they weren't her feelings.

* * *

Conversation flowed smoothly as the meal progressed; the steak was followed by sticky toffee pudding which, Billie noticed, only she was eating. Vlad was merely watching her over his glass of claret.

"What?" she asked.

Vlad smiled. "You remind me of someone I knew once"

She heard something in his tone that made her ask. "Someone you were very close to?"

"She was my fiancée"

"Was?" Billie knew that she shouldn't ask but she couldn't help herself

"Was." Vlad confirmed making it clear that he was saying no more on the subject. "What about you?"

Billie was confused. "What about me?"

"Are you involved in any way, shape or form?"

Billie's eyes widened and she nearly choked on a mouthful of pudding. "That's a bit personal don't you think?"

Vlad felt stupid- a human man wouldn't ask so bluntly; he opened his mouth again but Billie's voice stopped him.

"I've been single for three years"

The meal finished awkwardly it appeared that neither of them was prepared to break the silence between them as they rose and headed to the door.

Vlad turned to Billie, having paid their bill to find her wearing a black coat that tied at the waist revealing curves that neither Elizabeta nor Mina had had. She was holding his own coat over one arm. He took and donned it, nodding his thanks and once again offered her his arm.

* * *

The first drops of rain were beginning to fall as they reached Billie's home. Billie favoured him with a half smile and proceeded to unlock her front door.

"Thank you Vlad"

Vlad, who had been walking away already, turned to look at her. She was smiling at him. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Goodnight my dear" Vlad smiled, he bowed briefly and strode into the shadows.

* * *

_**There you are Chapter 3. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Until Next time my friends**_

_**Myra  
**_


	4. Dreams and Dramas

**_Let me start with an apology for keeping you waiting for this chapter- it has been really long time since I updated. _****_I'd like to thank everyone who posted a reveiw between then and now._**

* * *

_**4: Dreams and Dramas**_

Billie entered the house quietly- even though it was late she couldn't rule out the possibility that she'd soon be ambushed by the local branch of the Spanish Inquisition; quietly as she could she slipped out of the shoes she'd had forced upon her; along with the rest of the ensemble (apart from her coat) and sighed as her feet celebrated their new freedom from the cramped confines. Wriggling her toes to get the circulation back Billie quickly tiptoed over to the stairs and…

_Creak!_

Lucy's auburn framed face appeared- a singular smile on her lips. "Ok, I want every single juicy little detail"

Billie groaned but it turned into a yawn half way through. "Lu, not now ok; it's late and I've got a lecture first thing"

Lucy didn't lighten her grip on Billie's arm very much. "Don't think I'm going to forget Missy"

Billie rolled her eyes smirking. "Lu, when it comes to gossip you're a bloody sniffer dog. I'll tell you tomorrow I promise"

Finally Lucy let go and Billie continued up the stairs.

"At least tell me if he kissed you"

Billie doubted she'd blushed this much in one night in any of the rest of her twenty one years of life. She'd never been one to kiss on a first date; but Lucy wouldn't accept anything less than the goriest of details so she muttered in a voice which was only loud enough for her housemate to hear.

"Yeah he kissed me" she unconsciously rubbed the patch in question. "On my hand."

* * *

_She slipped out of the castle and into the gardens the dew soaked grass felt wonderful between her toes. The pre__-__dawn half__-__light cast a blue wash over the world, her world she smiled; inhaling the smell of the early summer flowers._

_Cool arms closed around her and cool lips brushed her neck. "It is late sweet one"_

"_I know" she purred enjoying his touch as ever. "You go ahead I'll be up soon"_

"_Do not be too long" He pressed a parting kiss to her temple and disappeared back inside._

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder, gently, just enough to draw her from sleep.

"Miss Murray?"

Billie flinched, startled back into consciousness. "Oh Mrs Jones, you startled me?"

The librarian laughed good-naturedly. "I'm sorry dear; I came over to tell you that I was locking up but you were asleep"

"You're locking up?" Billie pulled her mobile out of her pocket the display read 23:30. "Merde- sorry Miss."

She flicked her notebook and textbook shut and slid them into her bag.

"Goodnight Miss Murray." The librarian smiled as she headed to her car. "Be careful"

"Don't worry about me" Billie folded her scarf around her neck and huddled into the warmth of the coat. "See you again"

* * *

A full stomach and the satisfaction of a successful hunt had Vlad in a good mood. His mind turned to the lovely Billie. He hoped she liked the flowers he'd had sent to her. She probably would- they were Mina's favourites- their rooms had been filled with them.

A sudden flash of second hand fear rippled across his mind. Turning his good humour to murderous rage- no one harmed his mate. His green eyes reddened and his fists clenched by his sides a low growl bubbled up in his throat.

He sank into a hunting crouch and sniffed- she was half a mile to the North West- he sped off towards her ready to tear apart whomever was accosting her.

* * *

Billie had never been so scared in her life- she was pressed against the wall of the alley she'd been cutting down, by a man dressed in a pair of trackies, trainers and a sports coat which probably had never been used for sporting purposes. She couldn't see his face as the peak of his cap was pulled low over his eyes and the collar of his coat was pulled high, obscuring him in the shadows.

"Wh-" she began but he silenced her with a hand to her throat

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt" he hissed, the other hand rooting in the pockets of her jeans.

It was then that a wave of second hand bloodlust rippled through her- she didn't understand why she got these emotions which weren't her own- they occurred at random intervals- but right at this moment in time, they were the least of her worries.

Suddenly the man was torn away from her, the force brought her stumbling forwards so that she tripped- her head impacted the corner of an abandoned skip and the last thing that occurred to her before oblivion was the thought that her arm wasn't supposed to be at that angle.

* * *

**_I really hope you liked this latest chapter- I'm sorry that it's short._**

**_Please let me know what you think of this and I'll bring you the next chapter as soon as possible_**


End file.
